


Memory Potion

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Being Emma’s twin wasn’t easy. She became the savior and you were pretty much her side kick. You promised her when you were little that you would stay by her side. Though with your feelings for Killian being too strong you may have to break your promise and leave Storybrooke. Unless there is another option that allows you to stay but have no feelings towards Killian. Watching the man you love, love someone else hurts something fierce.





	1. Forgetting Feelings for Killian

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, the producers and directors, and ABC Network. I am simply borrowing them to create this heartbreaking fanfic. Hope you lovelies enjoy this.
> 
> This idea came to me late one night. It actually kept me awake until I could get around to typing it out.

“I honestly don’t think I can stay here anymore.” You stated sadly. “Have you talked this out with your family?” Archie asked. You could tell the idea of you leaving hurt him just as much as it hurt you. “Not yet.” You looked down to your lap as you spoke. “I think you should tell them before you make the decision final.” Archie stated. “It’s already final, Archie.” You looked up to him as tears began to well. “I can’t stay in Storybrooke and watch the man I love, love my sister. I know we tried so hard for me to get over him. But the methods we tried never worked.” Your voice began to break as you spoke. Archie was the only one you had been willing to tell about your love for Killian. He was trying so hard to help you get over him when you found out he was in love with Emma and it was too late to tell him your feelings.  
His office fell silent for several minutes. “What if I told you that, there is another way?” He asked looking down to the floor. “What do you mean?” You asked him. You looked at him skeptically wondering what he had meant. “It is rumored that there is a memory potion that could erase him from your memories.” Archie still couldn’t meet your gaze as he spoke. Then what he said had finally clicked. Maybe that was a better option because you didn’t have the heart to leave Storybrooke. “Let me guess. Rumple is the only one who can make it?” You asked crossing your arms with a huff. “Yes. Magic comes with a price. I would never suggest this but I know it’s either the potion or you say goodbye to Storybrooke.” He said in a rushed tone. You rolled your eyes. You knew Archie was right though. You stood up suddenly, thanked him for his time and left to seek out Rumple.

You walked into his shop after making sure no one was following you. “Rumple, are you in?” You asked loudly. “It is a surprise to see you in here.” Rumple said as he walked from the back room. “I, um, I need a favor.” You said nervously. He gave you a skeptical look. “I will pay any price, I promise.” You told him firmly. “What type of favor are you asking for?” Rumple asked in an amused tone. “It’s rumored that you can make certain memories go away with a potion.” You said in a rushed tone. “Dearie, what you’re asking, is of a magical favor. All magic comes with a price. Though I will need you to go into depth of why I should help you.” He walked behind one of the counters as he spoke. “I need the potion to forget my feelings for a certain someone. Because the someone I speak of is in love with someone else. This potion is my only other option because my other option I can’t even think about right now.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes as you spoke.

“Have you discussed this with your family?” Rumple asked you curiously. “No, I have only told Archie about my problems.” You told him. “You realize the price of this potion you seek, may make you a bitter person. It cannot be reversed except for by your true love’s kiss.” Rumple stated flatly. “Funny how it’s always true love’s kiss to break a spell.” You said sarcastically. “Anyhow, if that’s the price I have to pay than so be it.” You told him. “I take it you don’t plan to tell your family?” Rumple asked you, eyeing you curiously. “I can’t tell them. I couldn’t tell him how I really felt so how could I tell my family.” You stated flatly. “I find it curious that you haven’t told me who you are trying to forget. I sort of need a name so that the potion will work properly.” Rumple told you sternly. He was beginning to become irritated with the entire situation.

“That’s the real price isn’t it?” You asked glaring him down. “Not really.” Rumple shrugged. “It’s Killian. Happy? Now will you help me out or not?” You asked rudely. “It’s funny how the daughter of Snow would come to me, willingly asking for a potion I once used on her.” Rumple said to you with a smirk. You looked at him skeptically because you had never heard about this. “Huh, I figured someone would have told you at least once since you’ve been reunited with your parents. You should ask her some time. Though I am willing to help.” Rumple said in a condescending tone. “Great. When will it be ready?” You asked him. “When I am not busy trying to save my son and deal with the Black Fairy I will whip it up. Until then you will have to wait. In the meantime you should go ask Snow about the potion.” Rumple said to you as he walked off to the back of the shop.

You sighed heavily and headed towards Snow’s home. You were trying to think of how to ask her about it. You were scared to tell her the reason you’re curious about the potion. It meant that you had to confess to her about Killian. Charming would most likely be awake also since they found a way to break the sleeping curse finally. With that in mind your shoulders began to droop and your footsteps became heavy. The fact that it had come to this was overwhelming. You made it as far as Granny’s Diner. You decided to have a late lunch before facing your parents right now.

“Y/N, do you want your usual?” Granny asked as soon as you walked in. “Uh, sure.” You said sadly before sitting at your favorite booth. Granny gave you a sad look but let you be so she could put in your order. You leaned your chin on your hand and stared out the diner window. Your thoughts were empty and you weren’t paying attention to the people that came and went. Until someone’s voice pulled you back to reality.

“I’ve said your name like six times now.” You looked in front of you to see Belle. She wasn’t the person you expected to see anytime soon. You blinked several times to make sure you weren’t dreaming. “What are you doing here?” You asked quietly. “I heard you and Rumple talking in the shop earlier.” Belle whispered back. You sighed heavily and sat up straighter. “Please, don’t tell me you came to talk me out of this.” You stated flatly. “I haven’t. I just wanted to make sure that it’s what you really want to do.” Belle told you in a sympathetic voice. “Yes. This is the better option.” You spoke softly. Belle only nodded at you as Granny brought your order to you.

You smiled up at Granny as she set down your food. She smiled back and greeted Belle before walking away. “What was your other option?” Belle asked you curiously. “If I tell you. You have to promise you will not tell a soul about this conversation. Please.” You pleaded with her. You really did need someone to talk to aside from Archie. “I promise.” Belle said confidently. “Look, I have been thinking about this for several days. It’s either this potion or I move out of Storybrooke. Only, right now I know it’s a bad idea to leave because of the final battle.” You spoke as you began to munch on your lunch.

“Oh dear. It’s pretty bad than.” Belle said in a sad tone. “I will talk to my parents later about it.” You told her. “Talk to us about what?” You turned to see your parents standing by your table. “I didn’t notice you guys walk in.” You stated nervously. “We just got here to be honest.” Snow said looking between you and Belle. Belle smiled at them. “I need to go. I’ll see you later, maybe?” She spoke nervously as she got up from the booth. Your parents took her spot in front of you. Both of them giving you looks of concern.  
“There’s something, I need to do. But I was told I have to talk to you about it first.” You said nervously. “What is it?” Snow asked you quietly. “I’ve asked Rumple for a Memory Potion so that I could forget my love for Killian.” You said in a rushed tone. They both looked at you with a stunned expression. Charming looked from you to Snow. “Look, I can tell you why that is a seriously bad idea. Actually we both could tell you that.” Charming stated. “Listen, it’s my only other option I came up with. Okay?” You leaned forward with a begging look.

“Y/N, how long?” Snow asked you sadly. “Since the first day Emma and I met him. I tried all of Archie’s method’s to forget my feelings. It’s either the potion or I leave. Either way something needs to be done. I’m miserable.” Your voice broke as you spoke. You leaned back heavily and looked out the window. Your parents exchanged looks with each other. “You’re aware the cost may be that you become a bitter person? That this could take away all of your love?” Snow asked as she reached for your hand. You nodded yes in response because you didn’t trust your voice.

“If this is the option you have chosen, we will support you. We’ll do anything in our power to keep you at our side.” Charming said softly. You could tell that this was hard for them. “We won’t tell anyone else about this.” Snow told you. You thanked them quietly. “Did he say when it would be ready?” Snow leaned in and asked you quietly. “No. He just said he’ll whip it up when he’s not busy trying to save Gideon or trying to defeat the Black Fairy.” You sighed heavily as you spoke.

Snow and Charming exchanged sad looks when you hung your head low. You had struggled with living in the shadow of Emma all of your life, now you had to struggle with one sided love. Lately the struggle had begun to show in your features. Everyone who looked at you could see you were struggling they just didn’t know why. Now that your parents were aware of the struggle it broke their hearts. “We’re helping Emma and Killian pick out a spot for the wedding today. What do you want to do?” Charming asked you softly.  
“I can find something else to do during that time.” You told them. After finishing your food you set the money on the table. You smiled at your parents before walking out. “Maybe she should talk to Regina.” Charming said as he watched you walk away. “I don’t think she would want anyone else to know.” Snow told him.

You walked slowly to the house you called home in Storybrooke. When you reached the walkway to the front porch you stopped in your tracks. “Regina?” You asked walking up to your door. “What are you doing here?” You questioned as you opened your door. “Well, I came to check on you. It’s just, I’ve noticed you haven’t looked very happy lately.” Regina spoke as she let herself in. “It’s nothing you have to worry about.” You admitted to her. “It’s obviously something to worry about since you just dropped your keys into a heater vent.” Regina pointed out to you. You looked down and sighed heavily, you never understood why you didn’t put the table over the heater vent.

“Look, I’m working on fixing my problem.” You told her as you made your way to the dining room table. Regina leaned down and got your keys out of the vent before she followed you. It was quite shocking that she would be the one to check on you. Normally it would be Emma but she and the family already made plans for the day. “Why aren’t you with everyone else?” You asked Regina when she took a seat. “Because when Snow told me that you weren’t going to be helping, I had to check on you.” Regina admitted to you. She smiled sadly at you. “Emma wanted to check on you but I told her that I would.” Regina set her hand upon yours. You only nodded at her as silence fell between the two of you.

“I’ve seen that look before. I’ve been through it.” Regina said breaking the silence. You looked at her in shock. “I don’t know what you mean.” You stated flatly. “Oh please. You’re in love with someone, only it’s someone you can’t have. I can see through your pain.” Regina told you. You pulled your hand away and looked away from her. “I told you, I’m fixing the problem already.” You stated through the lump in your throat. You didn’t notice the look of concern on her face when you couldn’t face her. “I’m here for you. We are family. Well I hope you think of me as family now.” Regina spoke as she got up. “Thank you.” You said quietly.

The door thudded behind her as she left. You sat heavily down onto your couch. Your house had fallen completely silent until you began to sob uncontrollably. At some point during the night you had passed out. The next morning you felt like hell. Your body ached all over.

A knock at your door made you jump slightly. You slowly made your way to it and opened it. “Belle, what are you doing here?” You asked Belle when you opened the door. “This.” Belle said handing over the potion to you. “I thought I wouldn’t receive this for a long time.” You said quietly. Belle smiled sadly at you. “I had Rumple fix it up when I left the diner yesterday.” Belle admitted. You smiled. “Thank you.” You told her. “Oh, he tweaked it so that the feelings would be gone but you would be aware of who is.” Belle said. She hugged you before walking off. You closed the door and walked over to the couch. You drank the potion as soon as you sat down. Suddenly you felt dizzy and passed out. An hour had passed by before a knock at the door had awoken you.

You groggily got up to answer the door. “Hey.” Emma and Killian said in unison. “Hey, what’s up?” You asked as you let them. “Emma wanted to stop by to check on you.” Killian replied. You smiled at him. Rumple’s potion worked. You no longer had strong feelings for him. “Is everything all right?’ Emma asked you in a concerned tone. “Everything is all right.” You replied with a smile. Now you could focus on defeating the Black Fairy. This also meant you could help out with wedding planning without feeling sad. You spent time with Emma and Killian talking about the wedding and also ways to defeat the way. All that was left to do was be prepared to defeat or be defeated by the Black Fairy.


	2. True Love

“I don’t know why, but I have been feeling as if something is missing.” You told Archie as you took a sip of your drink. The two of you had met up at the diner after Emma had decided to leave. Fiona had cast a spell on Storybrooke. Of course the only people awake at this moment were Henry, Rumple, and Fiona. Henry had been struggling to make Emma believe in magic again. Your memory of course was messed with also.

What you knew was, your twin stayed in an Asylum and your parents had moved away. Though something within you made it feel like that was wrong and something was missing. Which is why you had been meeting with Archie everyday since the curse had been cast. The memory potion was still in effect so you didn’t have romantic feelings for Killian.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Archie asked kindly. “I suppose for a long time.” You admitted. Looking down at your cup. Your mind was still trying it’s best to figure out what was missing. Suddenly you remembered. “My family.” You looked up to Archie in shock. You could tell he remembered too. “We need to go.” You told Archie as you stood up from the table. “Where are we going?” Archie asked chasing after you. “In front of the Library. That is the most likely place everyone will end up tonight.” You grabbed his hand and ran. He tried his best to keep up with you. His heart racing fast, because all this time he had been hiding his feelings for you.

He had been trying to admit to you that he had feelings for you, but it never seemed like the right time. As it turned out you had been right. “Mom! Dad!” You yelled when you saw them show up. Snow and Charming ran up to you and gave you a tight squeeze after hugging Emma. “Rumple and Belle went to find Gideon’s heart.” Henry told everyone. “The last order he got was to kill the Savior no matter what.” Henry stated. 

“It’s a trap. If she kills Gideon she loses the light of the Savior. If he kills her, we still lose the light.” Regina said sadly. “So there is no winning this.” Emma said, looking to Killian sadly. Regina slowly took Emma aside. “There is always a third way. You have a tendency to make one. One where neither one of you have to be sacrificed. I know you will think of something. You just need to believe in yourself.” Regina told her. Emma smiled and walked back to the group. As if on cue Gideon showed up, holding a sword to Snow’s throat.

“Your fight is with me. Leave my family out of it.” Emma told him sternly. He pushed her aside. “You’re right. I need to snuff out your light. It is the only way to set myself free.” He moved closer to Emma. You tried to run to her aide when Archie grabbed your arm. You turned to him with a look of anger. “She can handle this herself.” Archie said sadly. You tore your arm from his grasp and tried again. That’s when Gideon had hit you with magic. “He warned you to stay out of this.” That was the last thing you heard before your world went dark. Your body had fallen limp into Archie’s arm.

“No! You didn’t need to do that.” Emma yelled as she charged at Gideon. Her sword hit his loudly. “She’s not dead. Only asleep. Seems fitting since her mother is Snow.” Gideon yelled as he tried for an attack. Snow looked to you with sadness. “You know what that means.” Snow said, looking to David. The fight continued. Emma went on a rant before throwing down the sword. “NO!” Killian yelled. Charming held him back. Snow looked up in fear. 

“I was hoping you would save us both.” Gideon said before he stabbed Emma with his sword. Suddenly a bright light emanated from Emma as she was slightly crouched over. He pulled his sword out of her and she stood up. Light still emanating from her body and then she had fallen over. Everyone except Archie had run to her side. Henry sniffled and leaned over. Placing a kiss to her forward. “I love you.” Henry spoke softly. Emma’s eyes shot open. “I love you too.” She said sitting up. Embracing Henry in a warm hug. She looked over to where Archie sat, holding your body.

“Help me up.” Emma told Hook. They walked over to him. Snow noticed his tears right away. She grabbed onto Charming and gave him a knowing look. “It’s only a sleeping curse.” Henry reminded them. “Killian, this may sound awkward but I need you to kiss her forehead.” Snow told him. He gave her a puzzled look. She gave him a pleading look. He shrugged and leaned down to you. “Love, we need you back.” Killian said softly as he placed a kiss to your forehead. Nothing happened. Killian looked to Snow with an anxious look.

“It didn’t work.” Archie whispered. Snow covered her lips as a sob escaped. “Why didn’t it work?” Charming asked. “Because Killian isn’t her true love.” Regina stated softly. Everyone turned to Regina. “Her heart belongs to someone else, but I don’t think he is aware of it.” Regina said quietly. “Archie?” Emma asked. She studied the way he held you and how he was crying. It all made sense now. 

Regina slowly walked up to Archie and set a hand on his shoulder. “It didn’t work because it’s not Killian she loves. Not anymore.” Regina spoke softly. He looked from your face to Regina’s. “Than who?” Archie’s voice cracked which made Regina’s heart clench. Snow was trying to calm herself again. Though she also didn’t want to raise her hopes up.   
“I think you already know the answer.” Regina said as she stood up straight. Archie wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. He nodded and leaned forward. Sending out a silent pray. He kissed your cheek gently and sat back up. Everyone felt the curse break and sighed in relief. “It worked.” He whispered when you opened your eyes and took a breath. “How long have you felt this way?” You whispered to him. “Since the day you arrived in Storybrooke.” Archie replied. “That’s a long time.” You told him. Leaning up so you could pull him into a hug.

“Wait, why did I have to kiss her?” Killian asked as Charming and Regina helped the two of you to your feet. “Because a long time ago I was in love with you. Then I asked Rumple for a certain potion to forget my feelings for you. But between taking the potion and now, somewhere along the way I had fallen for Archie.” You turned to Archie and smiled. Killian looked shocked as ever. Emma shrugged because it wasn’t the weirdest thing she had heard. Henry gave you a puzzled look.

“Wait, does that mean the potion never worked?” Henry asked. “No. It did, until she fell in love with Archie. Then her love for Killian became a friendship only type of love.” Regina replied. “Meaning that her love could grow for another?” Emma asked curiously. “Yes.” Regina said. “Henry! I think this belongs to you.” Snow said as she handed him the book of fairy tales.

He flipped to the final page. Changing the topic entirely. “When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The final battle was won.” Henry read aloud. “That’s it. No the end.” Emma stated. “Of course not. Because it is not the end. I mean, it is the end of the battle. But not the end, end.” Snow pointed out. “So what now?” Regina asked. “Now we see what happens next. The fact that, that is even a possibility is amazing.” Snow told her.

The next day everyone began anew. Snow went back to teaching. You babysat your little sibling while Charming went to the station. He allowed Archie to help you since Archie took the day off. The two of you were to entertain the little one until dinner that night. Killian and Emma drove around in her yellow bug. Henry went to his classes for the day. Regina went to her office. Which she had a surprise from the Dwarves. They put her name and then Queen underneath it on her office door.

You held the little one and smiled as you shook the rattle. “I have a question.” Archie said. “And I have an answer.” You said with laughter. He smiled brightly at that. “What do you think about moving in with me and Pongo?” Archie asked nervously. You froze for a moment which caused Archie to get anxious. You turned and smiled at him. “I think that is a lovely idea.” You told him. “You can help me pack.” You smiled as you spoke.

“Than we could probably move some of your stuff tonight?” Archie asked you. “After Mom gets back I can.” You admitted. As if on cue Snow walked through the door. “School’s over already?” You asked her. “Yeah. Today went by pretty quickly.” She admitted taking the baby from you. “I’m moving in with Archie.” You skipped right to the point. She smiled. “That’s wonderful.” Snow told you.

“I’m going to go pack now. I’ll see you guys at dinner tonight.” You said excitedly as you walked off to grab your purse and keys. Archie smiled awkwardly at Snow as she sat down. “I don’t think you’re moving too fast. I think it truly is wonderful. You both deserve happiness.” Snow said to Archie, as if she could read his thoughts. “Thank you.” He said with a blush. “You helped her through a lot.” Snow told him. He nodded. “Let’s head to my place and pack.” You told him happily.

You hugged Snow before walking out the door to head to your place. You discussed what you should pack with Archie during the car ride. He parked the car in front of your house. “I have the moving boxes stashed in the basement.” You told him before getting out of the car. Archie nodded and followed you inside. The two of you spent the few hours before the dinner moving everything you needed to into Archie’s house.

You were happy to begin a life of happiness and love with Archie. Archie walked into his house with the last box and glanced at the time. “I suppose we should get ready for the dinner.” Archie said. You glanced up from petting Pongo and smiled at Archie. “Yeah. We should.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek as you passed by him. You took the duffel bag of your clothes into the bathroom while he changed in the bed room. You weren’t ready to change in front of him just yet. That’s why you both chose separate rooms.

The two of you didn’t take very long to get ready. “Ready?” He smiled when the two of you met in the hallway. “Yup.” You hooked your arm with his and lead the way to the car. The car ride to the dinner was quiet but not uncomfortable. You both smiled when Archie parked the car in front of the dinner. You were bubbling with excitement the closer to the door of the diner you got. Archie smiled at your enthusiasm as he held the door open for you.

The dinner was full of chatter and laughter. Granny was bustling around everyone to set the table. “So, did you have trouble moving in?” Charming asked you as he gave you a hug. “Of course not.” You looked to Archie with a smile. After letting you go Charming pulled Archie in for a hug. “Welcome to the family.” Charming told him. You took a seat at the table and patted the chair next to you, to let Archie know it was his seat. Once everyone was settled the chatter quieted down.

Charming raised his glass with a smile. “A toast to old endings and new beginnings. To happiness and to love.” Charming said. Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses in agreement. As Snow said this isn’t the end. It may be the end of a battle but it’s not the end of everyone’s life. Now everyone gets to have a happily ever after with new beginnings.


End file.
